She smells like vanilla and gets dressed by little birdies
by LizLemonnumber2
Summary: A One Shot based off my story "Feel Again." This is all about the first night RC and Ana met. Sorry, but no Christian involved.


**Alright people – this one-shot is for those who are reading "Feel Again."**** Go read my story before you attempt this (yes, that was a shameless plug – who cares? Lol). Some of you expressed how much you love RC Sloane, I love him too, so I decided to give you this one shot about him and Ana. I don't want to do an "Ana and Sloane live happily ever after" story because I don't honestly want one, but I wanted to give you this. There is no Christian in this story so I apologize for those of you looking for him. **

**This is how RC and Anastasia meet. Enjoy! I don't own FSOG**

_**She smells like vanilla and gets dressed by birdies. **_

**Ana**

** I follow Kate through the Bar 40, it is the closest one to campus, and I immediately regret coming out with her tonight. **The place is loud, crowded, and I really didn't dress for the occasion. Kate told me we'd only be gone for thirty minutes so I dressed down. I now wish I had changed into something a little more appropriate. My jeans and sweatshirt is leaving me self-conscious next to girls in low cut shirts, and short skirts.

I am here because of Kate. Apparently, a friend of hers is failing Literature and Writing, a freshman class at our school, and needs my assistance. I don't know how I help someone pass a reading and writing class, but this is Kate's friend so I decided to help.

"How am I supposed to help your friend at a bar?"

She shakes her head and yells over the music, "This isn't a helping session…. I want to introduce you to him first."

"Is he a freshman?" I ask. He is taking a freshman class after all, but that would make me curious as to why Kate knows him.

She shakes her head, "He just never got around to it. He is a communications major, but he sucks at writing. He also can't focus enough to read a damn thing…. But he could talk his way out of anything. Excellent communicator – hence the communications degree."

We finally reach his table and my jaw drops. He is definitely not a freshman and way too cute for me to spend any time with him. I have no idea how I am going to be able to get out a single word.

"RC…. This is Anastasia Steele…. Ana, this is Ryker Colin Sloane."

His green eyes twinkle under the lights of the bar and I instantly turn to butter. He is beautiful, and I know I am way out of his league. He offers his hand to me and smiles, "Anastasia…. Please call me RC. No one uses my full name."

"Call me Ana," I cough out, "No one calls me Anastasia."

He smirks again, and I feel it all the way down to my lady parts. RC is the textbook, stereotypical definition of a beautiful bad boy. His brown hair sits on top of his head in spikes, underneath his light brown leather jacket are beautifully colored tattoos that I assume sleeve his arms, he has an eyebrow piercing, and one of the sexiest smiles I have ever seen. He exudes confidence and sex, and I know already that we are polar opposites. My hormones are definitely kicking, and if I wasn't in touch with my morals, I would let him bang me in the girl's restroom. In reality, I assume he'll bang at least one girl in the restroom before this night is over and it probably won't be me.

Once I am firmly planted in my seat, he begins, "So Ana…. I can't write for shit and reading bores me, but I've got a big paper coming up. Can you help me with it?"

"I'm sure if you wrote as well as you talked girls into bed, I'm sure you'd be making an A," Kate comments from the side.

He smirks at her, "Well, you've gotta be good at something."

I shake my head, I can already tell that he isn't going to work with me or even listen. He's one of those guys that assume they can slide through life on good looks and charisma and I don't want any part in this. I won't do all the work for him.

"Are you going to work hard?"

He nods, "Of course." I roll my eyes and he looks suddenly offended. "I will work hard Ana."

"I won't write your paper for you. I have worked with dick wards before on the football team and every single one of those jerks have expected me to write their papers for them…. I don't play that way RC."

He snorts, "I'll write my paper. I just need help with the grammar and shit. And I don't understand Jane Austen or care…"

_Wow, what a guy thing to say_. "Fine, I can help you with all of that. I get off Thursday afternoon at four."

"That'll work for me," he nods, "Good – boring shit done, do you want a drink?"

I shake my head, "No thank you."

"Come on…. One drink."

I shake my head at him, "I've gotta get up for class in the morning."

"That doesn't mean you can't have a shot…. It will loosen you up," he says, motioning for the bartender.

"Loosen me up?"

He nods, "Yeah…. It might be fun to see you get away from this 'I'm uptight but smart' bullshit."

My mouth drops at the insinuation. "Did you just call me uptight? That's a little rude, don't you think?"

"You just naturally assumed that I wouldn't work hard if you were my tutor," he fires back, "That was kind of rude too."

My jaw drops, "I'm sorry, but you have this air about you…."

"What kind of air do I have, Anastasia?" he asks, his green eyes looking at me critically.

"The confidence that 90% of the male population seems to have," I fire back, "Like "I can do this and I can do that because I was born with a dick" …."

"God…. I'd love to get some tequila in you," he quips.

"Men are all the same. They come with this macho attitude of "I do what I want, I say what I want, I have sex with who I want because I can"," I yell over the music, "And you are no different. When I walked into this bar - you looked at me like you were going to end up getting away with doing zero work, and probably an A, and also some T…."

The people next to us all collectively gasp and then yell "OOOOOOOOO" at us. Kate is grinning ear to ear, and sipping her beer as she continues to listen to us.

"Are you a feminist, lesbian?" he asks, "Or are you just bitter that you're dateless on a Saturday night."

_What an asshole_. Instead of telling him to fuck off, I don't say that word if I can help it, I decide to deal with him another way. I stand up on the bar chair. I swear I can see him smile as I begin to yell.

"Hey ladies," I say as I see people turn to me, "FYI – this guy right here doesn't care about you…. He is just going to sleep with you and not call you again."

The room laughs and RC stands up, just as determined. "Hey guys," he says, getting more attention from the bar, "She may have this cute "book nerd" look to her. She smells awesome, like vanilla, and gets dressed by little birdies in the morning but really – she's an overzealous, self-righteous, "know it all" and will probably marry a computer scientist and have lots of nerdy kids…. So don't waste your time."

"Being self-righteous and being a "know it all" are two similar characterizations of the same person," I yell at him.

He grins widely and shakes his head. "Oh Ana…" he says, shaking his head back, "I'm so disappointed in you. I thought you'd come up with a better come back then that."

I huff and take my spot back on the chair, determined to prove him wrong. "Hey Ladies…. He has a small dick." The whole room bursts into laughter and I jump off my chair.

I stomp off, so mad I can barely see straight. I hear a few people clapping as I walk out and I feel completely mortified. How did this argument even begin? _RC told you to loosen up, which is true, you're kind of a killjoy sometimes. _Damn it, I just wish my bitch self-conscious would shut up once in a while.

I am out the bar, and I really hope Kate has followed me at this point. RC should know that I would never tutor him. He's such a jackass; I doubt I'd be able to get through a session with him without punching him first. He makes me so freaking mad.

"Ana… wait….."

I whirl around and Sloane is following me and I stop completely. "I am so mortified. I never get like that."

He smiles, "Really, because you're kind of adorable when you get mad."

"Adorable."

"Yeah," he nods, "You're feisty and fucking adorable."

Suddenly and without warning, his lips are on mine. I stiffen in surprise, but suddenly feel myself relax as he holds me close against his body. So, here's the thing – I've never actually been kissed before. I never had a boyfriend in high school; I've had boy-friends, but no guy willing to actually kiss me like this. Holy cow, he knows how to kiss. Our lips melt together, and I feel myself conform to his body. I am so lost in his lips, and the whiskey on his breath, and the smell of his after shave, the rest of the world seems irrelevant.

We stop, he pulls away, and he is staring at me how I've never been looked at before. "That was fun…. Let's do that again sometime," he mutters under his breath, "I have a feeling you and I are going to be great friends."

I nod, completely incoherent. Kate walks forward, a massive smile plastered across her face. She grabs my arm and leads me forward.

"That was kind of awesome," she cackles.

As we are walking towards Kate's car, I feel my ass being grabbed.

"Hey Ana…. Damn, you yelling like that in the bar was kind of hot."

I turn around and find Ben Reeves standing behind me. I tutored him for three days, and he managed to touch my ass every single session before I ended our "working" relationship. He is a jackass, and now he seems to be obviously drunk.

"Go away Ben…." I tell him, "And go find a cab… you're obviously wasted."

"Come on Ana…." He pleads, "You're such a fucking tease. You wanted me, but wouldn't let me have you…."

Before Ben can say another word about how badly I wanted to hit that, RC has flung himself from out of nowhere, and has Ben pressed against the wall.

"Hey Ben Ha Min…. good to see you," he sneers, "That girl over there is Anastasia Steele, and if you didn't see from the show she and I put on in the bar, she is taken. So if you leave so much as a finger print on her – I'll kill you. You got me, fucktard?"

"Get off me Sloane…." He snaps.

"Get a cab Reeves," he hisses. Ben finally moves out of his grasp and RC begins to walk us the rest of the way to our car.

"Thank you," I tell him.

He shakes his head, "Did you tutor other guys like Reeves?"

I nod and he shakes his head. "Well… now I get you resistance against men in general. Trust me, we aren't all like that."

"Kate told me you've gotten around," I point out. I've actually heard a lot of stories about Sloane; I've never been able to place a name with a face until tonight.

He shrugs, "Those girls knew exactly what to expect…. I didn't cheat on them. They wanted a fling so I gave them a fling. No harm, no foul."

I shake my head and roll my eyes. He smiles and I can't help but smile back. "Go home before you decide you're too good for me."

"Bye RC," Kate says as she opens her side of the car.

"Bye Kate….. Bye Ana. I'll see you Thursday."

I nod and take my seat. "See you Thursday."

Once the door is closed, Kate cackles and taps her feet with joy. "Anastasia Steele…. You have met your match. God, you might actually get him to act like less of an asshole, that sure would be a miracle."

"He seemed nice to me…." I respond back as she laughs even harder.


End file.
